Topielec
by istre
Summary: Celestino już wiele razy przedtem tracił cierpliwość. Tylko że nigdy wcześniej nie celował w twarz. UWAGA: zawiera mocne demonizowanie Celestino oraz graficzne opisy przemocy, również seksualnej.


**Celestino od początku wydawał mi się podejrzany i tak pewnego dnia nagle powstało AU, w którym jest chorym pojebem i sprawcą wszystkich zaburzeń i załamań Yuuriego. Chciałabym żałować, ale nie żałuję. Rzecz dzieje się po bankiecie w Soczi, więc to chyba spoiler dziesiątego odcinka? Znajomość kanonu czy jej brak i tak nikogo nie uchroni przed mindfuckiem po przeczytaniu tego.**

 **Dziękuję za korektę mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, Leafowi Neumannowi. To wspaniały człowiek, mimo że liść i w dodatku Niemiec.**

* * *

Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, gdy Celestino wyciągnął go na zimny taras, nim zdążył dopiąć koszulę. Zarzuciwszy marynarkę na ramiona, zerknął ukradkiem na trenera i przeszedł go dreszcz, nie mający nic wspólnego z chłodem soczijskiej nocy. Instynktownie odsunął się od Celestino, czując, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, choć w obecnym stanie nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego zagrożenia.

Celestino zaśmiał się gorzko, widząc tę niepewność.

\- Lepiej ci, Yuuri? Przeszła ci ochota na klejenie się do innych? - Podszedł do Yuuriego i wyciągnął rękę, na co tamten natychmiast się uchylił. Celestino zmarszczył brwi. - Czy może _innych_ jest tu słowem kluczowym?

Yuuri otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Nic nie powiesz? Byłeś bardziej rozmowny jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu.

Poczuł następną falę mdłości.

\- Muszę się położyć, źle się czuję - wymamrotał, odwracając się, by wrócić do pokoju.

Uderzenie zaskoczyło go bardziej, niż zabolało, prawdopodobnie przez ilość alkoholu, jaką wypił tej nocy. Zaskoczyło, bo Celestino nigdy nie celował w twarz.

\- _Zostań moim trenerem, Viktor_ \- zaśpiewał Cialdini, imitując pijacki bełkot Yuuriego. - _Obiecaj, że przyjedziesz do Hasetsu._

Yuuri skulił się.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął automatycznie. - Naprawdę przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, co robię.

\- Trzęsiesz się, Yuuri - zauważył Celestino z przesadzoną troską. - Pozwól, że pomogę ci wrócić do pokoju.

Yuuri zacisnął oczy, oczekując szarpnięcia albo kolejnego uderzenia, ale zamiast tego poczuł, że obejmuje go silne ramię, przyciskając do piersi trenera. Co było jeszcze gorsze.

Nie panując nad sobą, wyrwał się Cialdiniemu i zwymiotował, czując, jak rozpaczliwie łomocze jego serce. Celestino zacmokał z dezaprobatą i nachylił się ku niemu, przeczesując palcami splątane czarne włosy.

\- Mój niemądry Yuuri, trzeba było tyle pić?

\- Przepra-szam - wyjąkał Yuuri, dygocąc na całym ciele.

\- Nie szkodzi, Yuuri. Jestem tu przecież wyłącznie dla ciebie. Pamiętasz, prawda?

Yuuri zacisnął powieki. Celestino zacisnął palce w jego włosach.

\- Yuuri? Pamiętasz?

\- Tak - wychrypiał.

\- I nie zapomnisz już o tym, prawda? - Trener wrócił do czułego głaskania włosów podopiecznego.

\- Nie.

\- Świetnie. No, spójrz na siebie, chyba powinniśmy doprowadzić cię do porządku przed snem?

Yuuri oddychał głęboko, gdy Celestino ostrożnie prowadził go do łazienki. _Jest zły, to wszystko, to chwilowe._ Ile razy już poczuł jego złość? _Niedługo to się skończy. Trzeba t_ _o przeczekać_ _._

Oparł obie dłonie o krawędzie umywalki, czekając, aż Celestino wyjdzie. Ale kiedy Yuuri podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w lustro, trener wciąż stał tuż za nim, obserwując uważnie jego odbicie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy napotkał jego spojrzenie.

\- O co chodzi, Yuuri? Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Objął go od tyłu, powoli poluzowując krawat.

Yuuriemu znów zrobiło się niedobrze. _Nie_.

\- Poradzę sobie. Proszę... zostaw mnie samego - udało mu się wymamrotać. Natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy silna dłoń chwyciła go za włosy i mocno pociągnęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Niedobrze, Yuuri. Po alkoholu jesteś całkiem inną osobą. Gdzie wszystko, czego cię uczyłem? Gdzie się podziały szacunek i wdzięczność?

Zapadła cisza, choć Yuuri wyraźnie słyszał bicie własnego serca. _Niedobrze._

Ręka rozluźniła uścisk i przesunęła się niżej, gładząc kark i plecy Yuuriego. Chłopak zesztywniał.

\- Stój spokojnie, Yuuri. Musisz być strasznie słaby - wymruczał Celestino, zdejmując krawat i zaczynając rozpinać guziki koszuli. W końcu rozchylił ją i zsunął nieco z ramion Yuuriego, by objąć go, wciąż trzymając jej poły i tym samym unieruchamiając podopiecznego. Spojrzał w lustro i uśmiechnął się, widząc jego drobną, pobladłą twarz. Powoli przesunął językiem po szyi Yuuriego, nie spuszczając oczu z jego przerażonego spojrzenia.

\- _Vkusno_ \- wymruczał mu do ucha.

Yuuri bardzo starał się znaleźć słowa, które pomogłyby mu wydostać się z tej sytuacji, ale nawet jeśli takie istniały, w jego myślach pojawiało się tylko jedno.

\- Nie - jęknął błagalnie, mając cichą nadzieję, że Celestino go zostawi. I faktycznie: obejmujące go ramiona zniknęły, a koszula z miękkim szelestem opadła na ziemię, ale zanim Yuuri zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, był zmuszony krzyknąć z bólu, gdy jego głowa uderzyła o lustro. _Czy Celestino był kiedyś tak zły?_ Upadł na podłogę, kuląc się i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru _naprawdę_ się bojąc.

\- Zapominasz się - wycedził Cialdini. - Przeproś.

\- Przepraszam.

Znów chwycił go za włosy i zmusił do wstania. Yuuri krzyknął z bólu.

\- Głośniej.

\- Przepraszam!

Zamachnął się i Yuuri zacisnął powieki, czekając na uderzenie. Dłoń jednak zatrzymała się tuż przed jego twarzą.

\- Jeszcze raz - zamruczał trener łagodnie.

\- Przepraszam.

Przez chwilę w łazience słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Yuuriego. A potem dłoń uniosła się jeszcze raz i Yuuri jęknął, przykładając rękę do poczerwieniałego policzka.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Rozbieraj się.

\- S-słucham?

Celestino rozpuścił włosy i poluzował własny krawat.

\- Słyszałeś, Yuuri. Rozbierz się. Przecież nie wejdziesz do wanny w spodniach?

Yuuri mimowolnie rozejrzał się po łazience w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co dałoby mu osłonę przed wzrokiem trenera. Nic takiego jednak nie znalazł.

\- Pospiesz się, jest późno, Yuuri - głos Cialdiniego znów był niemal czuły.

Yuuri zacisnął zęby i szybko ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę, mając nadzieję, że teraz Celestino nareszcie wyjdzie, dostatecznie go upokorzywszy. Ale ten tylko patrzył, widocznie świetnie się bawiąc. W końcu podszedł do niego - _jakże wiele wysiłku kosztowało Yuuriego pozostanie w miejscu_ \- i obrócił go do lustra.

\- Spójrz na siebie - wymruczał, muskając wargami kark Yuuriego. - Myślisz, że Viktor Nikiforov byłby zainteresowany?

Yuuri milczał, czekając jedynie, aż ten koszmar się skończy. To nie zadowoliło Celestina - powoli objął długimi palcami jego szyję.

\- Odpowiedz mi - zażądał, zaciskając palce. - Myślisz, że Viktor by cię chciał?

\- Nie - wykrztusił Yuuri.

\- Otwórz oczy. - Palce zacieśniły się jeszcze.

Yuuri posłuchał i po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

\- Jesteś taki żałosny, mój mały Yuuri. - Celestino ucałował czule mokry policzek podopiecznego. Yuuri cały się spiął, gdy dłoń trenera przesunęła się w dół jego ciała.

\- Uklęknij - zażądał Cialdini.

 _Nie._

\- Celestino, przepraszam za to, co się stało. - Yuuri odwrócił się do niego spanikowany, czując, że to zaszło o wiele za daleko. _To musiało być przez alkohol._ \- Naprawdę żałuję, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. - Przylgnął do niego, chociaż jego całe ciało protestowało, i ucałował kilka razy linię szczęki, tak jak został nauczony. Celestino zamruczał.

\- Ach tak? I będziesz już pamiętał, kto naprawdę jest twoim przyjacielem?

\- Celestino, tylko Celestino - wydyszał Yuuri, desperacko pragnąc zostać w końcu sam.

\- Nie marnuj czasu na fantazje, Yuuri, tylko ja przyjmę cię zawsze z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Tak - wyszeptał Yuuri. - Wiem, przepraszam.

Celestino pocałował go i Yuuri ledwie powstrzymał się od odepchnięcia trenera. Pomijając dyskomfort w związku z tym, że niedawno wymiotował - pocałunki Celestino _zawsze_ budziły w nim wstręt. I nigdy nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego.

\- Na kolana, Yuuri - zamruczał łagodnie Cialdini.

\- Dlaczego? - Yuuri w panice objął trenera mocno, zaciskając powieki.

Celestino odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Klękaj - warknął. - Natychmiast.

Yuuri uklęknął, czując się upokorzony bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Objął się ramionami i zacisnął powieki, mając nadzieję, że na tym koniec. Dźwięk rozpinanego zamka spowodował kolejny nawrót mdłości.

\- Nie - pisnął.

\- Yuuri, otwórz oczy.

\- Nie chcę. Nie.

Celestino delikatnie pogładził go po włosach.

\- Yuuri, chyba chcesz mi coś wynagrodzić? Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. - Jego palce znów zacisnęły się na czarnych kosmykach.

Yuuri otworzył oczy, patrząc błagalnie na trenera.

\- Lepiej. Teraz usta.

\- Proszę, nie.

\- Ciii, cichutko, Yuuri. Obaj wiemy, że prędzej czy później zrobisz to, o co cię proszę. - Nachylił się i zahaczył zębami o jego wargi. - Nie sądzisz, że należy mi się z twoich działań _jakakolwiek_ satysfakcja?

\- Nie chcę - powtórzył Yuuri, ale trener znów go uciszył.

\- Wystarczająco dużo dziś pokazałeś tego, co chcesz. Yuuri... tak chętnie dotykałeś dziś innych ludzi, a teraz nagle ci przeszło? Powiedz, czy budzę w tobie wstręt? - w głosie Celestina brzmiała smutna troska, ale Yuuri dobrze wiedział, co może go czekać, jeśli odpowie zgodnie z prawdą. Mimo to minęła chwila, nim się odezwał.

\- Nie.

Celestino pogładził go po policzku.

\- Otwórz usta, Yuuri.

Nie, żeby miał szansę się odsunąć: palce trenera wciąż były mocno zaciśnięte na jego włosach.

\- Język, Yuuri. Używaj języka. Viktor nie zdążył cię nauczyć? - Celestino przyciągnął jego głowę bliżej. - Czy też nie chciał? _Tak._ Bardzo dobrze. Widzisz, jak wspaniale nam idzie, jeśli tylko współpracujesz? Spokojnie, nauczę cię jak przynajmniej to robić _dobrze_.

Yuuri już całkiem poddał się dłoniom i słowom Celestina, czekając tylko, aż to się skończy. Czuł się kompletnie oderwany od tego, co się działo, jakby to nie on klęczał nago w hotelowej łazience i krztusił się penisem swojego trenera, jakby to nie jego łzy niemal parzyły skórę i nie on dostawał w twarz za każdym razem, gdy odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Cialdiniego.

\- Połknij. - Dotarło do niego krótkie polecenie, wraz z bolesnym szarpnięciem za włosy. Posłusznie przełknął słony płyn, mając nadzieję, że to już koniec, że Celestino pójdzie do siebie, a on będzie mógł zamknąć pokój na klucz, by w końcu zwymiotować pod prysznicem, umyć się i spakować, a potem wrócić do domu, nim trener się obudzi.

\- Wstań, Yuuri.

 _Dlaczego wciąż tu był?_

\- Odejdź już - jęknął, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, co w ogóle mówi. Otrzeźwiło go uderzenie o zimne kafelki, gdy został popchnięty na ścianę. Osunął się na podłogę i objął kolana ramionami.

\- Wstań.

Nie zareagował. Zaraz jednak został siłą poderwany do góry. Szamotanina trwała tylko chwilę, zanim Celestino bez trudu go unieruchomił.

\- Przecież nie pójdziesz spać _brudny_ , prawda, Yuuri? Bąd ź grzeczny, tak jak byłeś dotąd.

Nie odezwał się, głównie dlatego, że nie chciał znów przy nim wymiotować. Bez słowa dał się posadzić w ogromnej wannie na kolanach Cialdiniego, bez słowa pozwolił mu dokładnie się umyć, myśląc że to już koniec, że zaraz zostanie sam.

I wtedy Celestino Cialdini chwycił mokre włosy Yuuriego i zanurzył jego głowę w wodzie. Yuuri natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać, rozchlapując wodę po całej łazience; z całych sił drapał trzymające go ręce i kopał na oślep, byle się uwolnić - wszystko na nic, żelazny uścisk nie zelżał. Paniczny strach znów przysłonił mu myślenie - _o_ _B_ _oże_ _, on mnie zabije_. Aż tak go dziś rozzłościł? Dlatego zrobił te wszystkie rzeczy? Bo był pewien, że Yuuri _już_ _nikomu_ _nie powie_? Chciał krzyczeć, chciał wydrapać mu oczy, nienawidząc jego, nienawidząc siebie, za to że _dopuścił_ do tej sytuacji. I nagle jego głowa została wyciągnięta na powierzchnię. Ledwie zaczerpnął z ulgą pierwszy łyk powietrza, poczuł rozdzierający ból. _Nie._

Szarpnął się, ale trener trzymał go mocno. Celestino Cialdini dyszał mu do ucha, przyciskając go do siebie, poruszając się głęboko _w nim_ , a Yuuri nie miał nawet siły krzyczeć. Raz tylko spróbował odepchnąć trzymające go ręce.

\- Chcesz tam wrócić, Yuuri? - spytał Cialdini, sugestywnie ciągnąc go za włosy.

Nie chciał.

Pozwolił mu się pieprzyć, myśląc że to już wszystko, że nie może zrobić mu już nic gorszego. Nawet nie spróbował się wyrwać, kiedy zmienił ich pozycję, ustawiając Yuuriego z przodu, na czworakach, przyciskając jego głowę do twardego kantu wanny tak, że boleśnie zderzała się z nim z każdym bezlitosnym ruchem trenera, choć ten ból był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co Yuuri już czuł. Nie miał pojęcia, czy krzyczał, czy w ogóle wydawał jakieś dźwięki; ledwie był świadom, że trener jeszcze kilka razy go podtopił i że mówił coś do niego, zanim z ostatnimi mocnymi pchnięciami doszedł i puścił Yuuriego.

\- _Spasib_ _o_ \- wydyszał jeszcze, zanim szarpnął go za włosy, by unieść jego głowę i raz jeszcze pocałować. Yuuri nawet nie próbował go już odepchnąć.

Celestino Cialdini puścił go i wyszedł z wanny, spokojnie sięgając po ręcznik.

\- Pomóc ci się wytrzeć, Yuuri?

Nie odpowiedział mu, nie poruszył się nawet, uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

\- Uważasz, że Viktor Nikiforov zrobiłby to lepiej?

Cisza.

\- Możesz mnie teraz nienawidzić, Yuuri. - Zbliżył się do niego, wsuwając ręce w rękawy szlafroka. - Ale w końcu sam do mnie przyjdziesz.

Ucałował czubek jego głowy. Yuuri niemal skrzywił się, gdy poczuł na twarzy muśnięcie długich włosów; nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że okropnie cuchną.

\- Masz tylko mnie, mój mały, żałosny Yuuri.

I wyszedł.

* * *

Yuuri spędził potem długie godziny pod prysznicem, szorując skórę do czerwoności, w wielu miejscach rozdrapując ją do krwi; jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, gdy nadchodziła kolejna fala mdłości na wspomnienie smaku Cialdiniego w jego ustach i zaczynał wyć, mając wielką ochotę by _wydrapać_ wszystkie ślady, jakie zostawił na nim tej nocy. Ale nie mógł.

Jeszcze z wilgotnymi włosami zjechał na dół z walizką. Celestino bez słowa dołączył go niego, ale Yuuri tylko odwrócił wzrok. Viktor Nikiforov uśmiechnął się serdecznie, napotkawszy jego spojrzenie.

\- Wspólne zdjęcie?

Yuuri odwrócił się i prawie wybiegł z hotelu.


End file.
